


Rem and Rex

by RexBrickowski



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Actually Not Too Sure How This Is Gonna Go Yet, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexBrickowski/pseuds/RexBrickowski
Summary: Here's where I'll be putting the stories I write that take place in Rem Brickowski and Alt Rex's timeline!You don't need to read these in any particular order--heck, you don't even need to read all the chapters. I'm just dropping my stuff here!(Not all one-shots are explicit, and those that are will be marked as such)





	1. Rexscue!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet is struggling to hold onto hope as time stretches on in Undar...  
Little does he know that a handsome, intelligent, brave, mysterious stranger is about to save the day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
Mild Angst, Canon Timeline Divergence, Gay Awakening

Emmet let his eyes close, unable to face the images before him any longer, not managing to give more than a weak cough to expel another lungful of dust.

… They had to come for him eventually, right? He just had to keep waiting. They'd remember him. Sure, it looked like they'd forgotten now, but… They'd never _ truly _ forget him completely. They were going to come and look for him. It didn't matter how long he had already waited for them, sometimes you just don't think about someone for a while… But when they went back to Apocalypseburg and saw that he wasn't there, they'd come to find him, right? And they had to go back to Apocalypseburg eventually. It was their home. They _ had _to… 

… How long had it been now…? 

Emmet had lost count of the days. That scared him more than he wanted to admit to himself. 

He had to stay positive. That's what Unikitty always told them. If you could hold onto at least a little happiness, you could get through the darkest of times! 

… 

How much longer would nothing but positivity work, though?

Every time he opened his eyes, there they were, happy, smiling, and content. 

Without him.

Why did that hurt so much? So what if he wasn't with them, seeing them happy was all he ever wanted, right? He should be happy for them!...

And he had been at first, he knew that.

He had been so glad to see them all looking so much happier. But that had been for the first few days. That had been when there was still a chance of him being rescued.

… 

Wait, no, no, there still was a chance they'd come save him!... Right…? 

Emmet grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut, once again trying to remember what Unikitty did when she got upset. Think about what makes you happy!!... 

_ … Being with his friends. Being home, with all its familiar sights and sounds. Being free, being able to walk and run and jump. Anything but this godforsaken dust planet. _

Emmet wrestled with emotions he couldn't handle, feelings he was unfamiliar with and frightened of.

No! No, no matter what he had to stay… he just needed to… keep…

He opened his eyes again, and immediately caught a glimpse of Lucy. She was twirling through the air as she danced, mouth open in a laugh he couldn't hear, face bright and joyous and carefree. 

Emmet noiselessly whimpered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as they threatened to fill with tears. 

_ No more, please, no more…!! _

And suddenly, as if his thoughts had summoned it into existence, Emmet heard something new. Something different from the whirring of machinery and wind above him.

The roar of an engine. 

Emmet's eyes immediately flew open, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Was it really--? 

_ It was. _

To Emmet's wonder, an enormous spaceship had seemingly soared out of nowhere, and was now hovering before the crack between the metal monstrosity overhead and the ground. The rumble of its giant engine rivaled that of Dryar.

Whoever's ship it was, it was so big it almost blocked out the light completely. Its various windows shone with light green, and blue flashing lights peppered it's surface. All Emmet could make out of the structure was a vague, rectangular shape. 

None of Benny's ships had ever looked boxy like that. And from what he had seen of them neither did the Systar ships. Not to mention he had never seen a ship of this **size ** _ anywhere _ . 

As Emmet was still frantically trying to figure out who could possibly be the owner of such a craft, when suddenly the beam of a powerful searchlight suddenly illuminated the entirety of Undar, nearly blinding him before he closed his eyes.

_ "You all right, kid?" _

An unrecognizable male voice shouted over the combined sounds of the ship and of Undar. Emmet almost couldn't make out what he said.

Emmet opened his eyes to a squint, but still found it impossible to see anything through the glare of the searchlight. The ship's engine settled to a hum as it idled, and he heard an engine rev, a smaller one than that of the ship… after a moment he identified it as the growling roar of a motorcycle.

The rumble of the motorcycle grew louder, and Emmet could see a vague shadow moving towards him now through the light. His heart leapt into his throat.

He had to be dreaming. And yet… This all felt too real. It had to be real. 

Someone really had finally come to save him…!! 

The motorcycle cruised to a stop right in front of Emmet where he lay, casting a shadow over his face. Emmet strained his eyes to look up at the face of his rescuer. He was wearing a helmet… Emmet couldn't see any of his features.

"Hey there." The man's deep, masculine voice, only slightly muffled by the helmet, was now clearly audible. "Can you move at all?" 

Emmet couldn't manage a response, and hoped that was enough of an answer.

The stranger dismounted his bike and took Emmet by his upper arms. Emmet blinked in surprise as his stiff body was easily lifted into an upright position. Even when only a few feet apart now, Emmet still couldn't make out more than a vague outline of his unknown rescuer through the blinding light--a pair of broad, strong shoulders.

Then the light dimmed slightly.

Simultaneously, the man reached up and pushed a button on his helmet. With a soft puff and hiss of air, the helmet suddenly split down the middle, and retracted behind his head.

Emmet was grateful his gasp was inaudible.

The first thing Emmet noticed was his long, unkempt hair, carelessly swept to the side, which he flipped out of his face with a toss of his head. When his deep blue eyes met Emmet's, his thick eyebrows quirked upwards, softening his intense expression. The area between his defined jawline and equally defined cheekbones sported dark, closely trimmed stubble, clearly carefully maintained. He gave Emmet a broad grin, showing perfect teeth, and he squeezed his arm gently.

"I'll take that as a no, huh? Don't worry about it, I'll get us back to my ship! You'll get those limbs of yours back under control in no time!"

Emmet felt tears welling up in his eyes, a powerful wave of gratitude and relief overwhelming him. 

He was _ saved. _

Then without a word of warning, Emmet was being picked up into the air. 

The stranger effortlessly lifted Emmet up off of the ground and set him gently on the seat, carefully positioning him to leave enough room for himself to sit down in front. Then he mounted the bike in the space he had left, adjusting both of himself and Emmet to make sure he was securely nestled behind him, wrapping one arm around Emmet's leg to keep him close. 

"Don't worry, kid, I got ya."

Emmet hoped that he was mistaken about the warmth in his cheeks.

As the stranger started up the engine, Emmet discovered that he had slight feeling in his limbs again. It started off as a vague tingling in his fingers, before it suddenly quickly spread to his entire body. He could move again!... 

Cautiously, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his rescuer's torso. The man startled slightly, turning to look over his shoulder, looking mildly surprised. Emmet swallowed hard, giving his best nonchalant smile.

The man tilted his head slightly, a warm smile touching the corners of his mouth, and he gave a bemused chuckle. 

Then he turned away again as the motorcycle roared to life, and they raced towards the spaceship.

Emmet happily leaned against the man's back, resting his cheek against him and closing his eyes. A deep, contented sigh escaped him, as he smiled for the first time he could remember in ages.

He was rather disappointed when their short ride was over.

Emmet's rescuer drove the bike up a ramp and directly into the enormous ship, steering it into a small parking space beside other nearly identical bikes. He gently pat Emmet's arm as he cut the engine. It took Emmet a moment to realize he was asking to be released.

Emmet blushed, quickly letting go of him.

"Thanks," the man laughed, before dismounting the bike and holding out his arm to Emmet. His movements still slightly stiff as they were, Emmet was grateful for the gesture. He took the offered arm to keep himself steady as he dismounted as well, before letting go and rotating his limbs slightly, trying to loosen them up. 

"You were lucky I happened to be passing by!" the man mused as they walked, giving Emmet a meaningful look. "I always make it a habit to check down there every time I'm in the area…" He looked away again, expression dark, his next few words so quiet Emmet almost didn't hear them. "I was in your place once."

Emmet stared. He couldn't help it. This perfect stranger just happened to be passing by, and just happened to check Undar of the Dryar System, because he just happened to have gotten trapped there himself…? 

"Who are you…?" Emmet said in an awestruck whisper, his voice hoarse from underuse. 

A broad grin stretched across the stranger's face, quickly erasing his serious demeanor. "The name's Rex! Rex Dangervest!!" He raised a single brow. "And you're… Emmet, right?" 

Emmet spluttered, his eyes feeling like they were gonna pop out of his head. _"Whaaaaa…?? _How did you…?!?!?!" 

Rex laughed, expression mischievous. "Oh, I have my ways," he said mysteriously. 

Emmet's jaw dropped. He had to be dreaming. There was no way any of this could be real! He had to have hit his head too hard and was hallucinating this whole thing, it all felt so surreal, this man was…!

Rex burst into loud, boisterous laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!!" He gestured to Emmet's leg with a smirk. "You're wearing a nametag."

Emmet quickly looked down, and sure enough, he was still wearing his ever-present nametag, clipped to his belt. 

"... Oh." 

Rex laughed again, clapping a hand to Emmet's shoulder. Emmet, after being slightly startled, laughed slightly as well, trying for a grin.

"I like you already, Emmet!"

"... Rea--?" 

Then a giant door in front of them slid open, and Emmet was at a loss for words.

"Welcome to my ship… The Rexcelsior!!"

Emmet was awestruck by the sheer size and grandeur of the place. So far, it seemed every second with Rex, Emmet was blown away all over again.

…

_ Those were dinosaurs!!! _

Emmet gave a bewildered laugh, stumbling slightly. 

"Woah there, cowboy," Rex warned with a chuckle, grabbing Emmet's arm to hold him steady. "You just got your legs back under ya, take it easy!" 

"Rex, this is… _ amaaaaaazing…!!" _Emmet said in an awestruck whisper, gazing around the ship in wonder. 

Rex didn't bother looking modest. He puffed out his chest, smiling broadly, giving a self-satisfied nod. "Built her myself outta spare pieces, no biggie." 

Emmet shook his head, clapping a hand to his forehead, giving another laugh. Today couldn't get any wilder!!!

Rex stepped up onto a lift beside a velociraptor and gestured for Emmet to follow him. Emmet was more than happy to oblige, beaming at the large creature beside them in awe.

"I happened to be passing by on the back from completing a mission, wasn't expecting to actually find someone there. Fate is a funny thing, huh?" 

"A mission?" Emmet glanced back at Rex from patting the raptor's snout. When he stopped petting, the raptor nuzzled his hand impatiently, and Emmet cheerfully continued rubbing the animal's nose.

"Yea-p. I was sent to recover an ancient artifact from one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy… have to travel through a wormhole to get there, and it only opens once every hundred years or so." Rex said this all as casually as someone commenting on the weather. "The artifact was located in a temple guarded by vicious animals, booby traps like you've never seen, and there have even been rumors that vengeful ghosts of explorers who have failed to recover the treasure now haunt the temple to ensure that any other adventurer fails like they did… I may not believe in evil spirits but lemme tell ya, some things happened in there that could never be explained."

The lift clanged to a stop, and the raptor quickly hurried off to someplace it needed to be. Emmet kept following Rex to wherever he was going.

"… That sounds… terrifying."

"Yeah it was!!" Rex laughed, punching Emmet's arm good-naturedly. "I've never had more fun in my life!!!"

"It really does sound like the adventure of a lifetime…" Emmet trailed off.

Man… That temple sounded incredibly scary, but… He found himself wishing he had been there. Weird… Why? He most likely would have been paralyzed with fear, he wouldn't have been any help at all! And yet… 

Rex's smile faded slightly as he looked at Emmet. He glanced away again, looking thoughtful. "… You know, I actually was going to hit up another spot before bringing this artifact in."

Emmet looked up, giving Rex a confused look. 

"It's not nearly as dangerous as the place I just was, of course! But I got some intel that an ocean palace that has been underwater for eons has finally been exposed… which means all the treasure inside has been too. All for the taking of any adventures who get there first."

Emmet blinked.

"Thing is, my raptors agent exactly the best swimmers. And this is too big of an exploration to tackle on my own." 

… Wait a second… 

Rex rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging slightly. "And, y'know, I was just thinking to myself that it might be nice to have a non-raptor hand on board." He paused for a moment, before quickly speaking up again. "My dinosaurs are great, don't get me wrong!! Love them to pieces! But..." Rex's smile slipped. "But sometimes it's tough being the only human on board."

Emmet's eyes widened. 

Rex finally turned to face Emmet, giving him a lopsided grin. "I can already tell you have the heart of an adventurer. It takes one to know one!!…" 

Rex looked down for a moment, then back up at Emmet with a cocky smile. "So… What do you think, Emmet? Wanna do a bit of treasure hunting?" 

Emmet opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had so many questions… he had no idea where to start!! 

But the biggest question was one he didn't really want to ask in case Rex changed his mind… Why him? Why did Rex already trust him with something so big?

He paused, thinking.

… Rex was clearly serious. He wanted _ Emmet's _ help, of all people…! Once he realized how clueless and inexperienced with adventuring he was, Rex surely would regret it, but… Then again what if he didn't? What if he really did have the "heart of an adventurer"...? 

After a few moments of silent thought, Emmet turned to Rex, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

"You know what? Yeah. Yeah, I do!"

Rex's face lit up completely, and he smacked Emmet's back. "Heck yeah, that's what I'm talking about!!" He punched the air excitedly, and around him, the velociraptors all gave excited chirps and roars. 

Emmet gave a bemused laugh at their excitement, an embarrassed blush touching his cheeks. He looked away, out of the giant window beside them, and his eyes widened slightly. Rex said something about making preparations before hurrying off with his raptors, but Emmet only partially heard him. He was stunned by the millions of stars that shone on every side.

… 

His home was out there somewhere. As were… his friends…

The more he thought about it, though, the more the definition of those words seemed to be fading away, to be replaced by something… and someone… else. 

… 

They'd been without him for a long time already.

A little longer wouldn't hurt.


	2. It's About Time (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem and Rex share an intimate evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the smut chapter.
> 
> Also also, you know who I'm gonna thank....  
THANKS MALI!!!!!!!! 💕 💕 💕
> 
> \------------
> 
> Chapter tags:  
Anal, First Time, Fluff, So Much Foreplay

It had started off as any typical night would. Rex and Rem were curled up on the couch, set up in front of the TV, enjoying a movie marathon. Rex had his arm around Rem's shoulder, and Rem was contentedly leaning against him, enthralled by the screen.

Although they had seen them many times before, Rem had suggested they watch all of the Star Wars movies in a row. Rex had seemed to agree enthusiastically… but Rem couldn't help but wonder if Rex had really wanted to watch them, or if he had only said yes to the idea for his sake. Rem kept spotting Rex spacing out, either looking at nothing with a distracted air, or--and this made Rem's heart race--gazing at him.

After the two of them made eye contact for what felt like the hundredth time, Rex finally acknowledged him instead of acting like he hadn't been staring. He cleared his throat, giving him a half-smile before looking away. His gaze fixed up over Rem's shoulder, and he put on an expression like he was thinking hard. Rem watched him intently for a moment, waiting for him to say something. As the silence stretched on, however, Rem cautiously returned his attention to the screen. 

"… I feel like kissing you, Rem."

The statement was so sudden and matter-of-fact that it took Rem a moment to register what Rex had said. "Huh? …Okay?" There was another short pause, where neither spoke. When the aforementioned kiss didn't come, something dawned, and Rem turned to face Rex curiously. "… Wait, why are you telling me that? You've never needed to ask for permission before!"

Rex kept his focus on nothing in particular, looking thoughtful. "Because… I feel like kissing you, and  _ I don't think I'm going to feel like stopping." _

"Oh?" Rem asked, still not quite having the meaning of that click in his head-- until suddenly it  _ did.  _

Rem felt his face skip pink entirely and turn bright red in under a second. "…  ** _Oh."_ **

"Yeah… I'd definitely need your permission for  _ that. _ 'S why I brought it up." Rex chuckled, shrugging. "Sorry, that's what's making it kind of hard to focus. Didn't mean to bother you." Rex turned back to the TV, nonchalant as ever, as if he hadn't just shaken Rem's entire world.

Rem struggled silently for a moment, trying to wrangle all of his emotions. Okay, his heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest, but he was pretty sure that was a good thing…?? 

After a few moments of trying to settle his racing heart and mind, he finally managed to mumble a response.

_ "… You do…" _

Rex actually hadn't been expecting a reply. Now it was his turn to look at Rem with curiosity. "… Huh? I do what?"

Rem squeezed his eyes shut as he mustered up the courage to say what he really meant. 

"Y… You have m-my permission…!!"

… It Was Rex's turn for his mind to go blank after he heard that. But once the implications of Rem's words set in, he instantly felt his face heat up, and he tensed a little in surprise.

"…  **Oh!!!"**

Rex and Rem both stared at each other, the two of them completely at a loss.

Two words hung in the air between them, unspoken, but clear:

_ Now what?  _

Rem opened his mouth, maybe to voice them, maybe to suggest they pause the movie, maybe to make some other, cute comment… Whatever he had been about to say, it would be lost to time. 

Because in the next moment, Rex's mouth was crashing against his.

Rem inhaled sharply, taken by surprise. Rex seemed to realize his mistake and lessened the pressure of his kiss, gently taking Rem's face in his hands. He ran a finger over his light stubble, fighting back a grin as Rem made a quiet, affectionate noise.

Without breaking apart from their deep kiss, Rem slowly moved over, his legs now straddling Rex as he sat on his lap. Rem grabbed onto Rex's vest, slipping his fingers into the arm holes and holding on tightly. Rex let his hands slowly move down from Rem's face, drifting over his broad shoulders, the sides of his chest, moving down his torso to finally rest on his waist. He slowly pulled the two of them closer together, until their bodies were right up against one another. At this proximity, Rem could already…  _ feel _ Rex's excitement…

With that, Rem gently separated his mouth from Rex's, a couple strands of saliva still connecting them for a moment as he stayed close, breathing hard with his eyes still shut.

Oh boy. Okay. Here went nothing.

"Hey…" Rex crooned softly, brushing a loose lock of hair out of Rem's face. "Hey, you still okay…?" 

Rem nodded, still catching his breath as he spoke softly and desperately.  _ "R-Rex…" _

Oh.  _ Wow… _

Hearing Rem say his name like that made Rex's heart beat all the faster. 

"Rex…" Rem wrapped his arms around Rex's shoulders, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. "I… I want to…" His grip tightened slightly as he trailed off. He had to work to muster up his courage again before he could continue.

"… t-to go all the way… with you."

Rex could have sworn his heart stopped beating completely for a moment. Then it suddenly fluttered back to life, pounding at a frantic pace.

"Y… yeah…?" 

Rem gave a high-pitched, flustered hum, almost a whine, squeezing him tighter.  _ "Yeah…!"  _

Rex needed no further prompting. He wrapped one arm tight around Rem's torso, the other resting under his rump, and stood. Rem clung to him, nuzzling into Rex's neck as he was lifted, placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin there.

Rex had started walking out of the room casually, but felt his pace increase every time he felt Rem's lips against him. 

By the time they reached Rex's room, well, he was practically sprinting.

Unable to slow with their momentum, he slammed sideways into the wall beside his door, his mouth once again meeting Rem's, fingers fumbling as he frantically used one hand to punch his unlock code into the panel beside them without looking. He brought his entire fist down on the enter button, and the door slid open.

Rex stumbled into his room, still holding Rem to him, their cheeks pressed against one another's. Rem giggled breathlessly in his ear, and with the hand not supporting him, Rex reached up and gently played with his hair.

Okay, they were here… Right. This was fine.

Forcing himself to move with a much calmer stride, Rex walked over to his bed, the door closing and locking behind them, Rem softly humming with appreciation as he was pet.

Rex turned around and sat on his bed, tilting his head slightly to give Rem a kiss under his ear. Rem sighed, fingers running down his back as he let his arms relax their tight grip, coming to rest loosely around his waist.

They sat there like that for a few moments, chest to chest. Rex lightly peppered Rem's face with small kisses, Rem giggling both from the attention, and from the prickly sensation of Rex's stubble brushing against him.

Then Rem sat back on Rex's lap, flushed and happy, giving Rex the most affectionate smile he'd ever seen. 

And Rex felt his heart soar.

Nothing mattered more than this moment, than that smile, than the look of love in Rem's eyes.

As Rem gazed at Rex, he saw Rex's face slowly shift from surprise, to a half-smile, one that quickly spread across his face to become a lovestruck grin. To see his own love mirrored in Rex's gaze like that made Rem want to cry.

But he managed to hold back this powerful wave of emotion, to direct and channel it into a phrase instead--

"Rex…  _ I love you." _

The look of surprise reappeared on Rex's face, this time accompanied by a bright pink blush. The emotion and conviction behind these words was… combined with Rem's expression… well it was practically overwhelming.

Rex looked away, suddenly unable to face Rem's adoring gaze, overpowering emotions flooding through him with the force of tidal waves. He tried to process them for a moment, and managed to at least reign them in enough to meet Rem's eye again. He was still looking at him with that same certainty, that same love.

Rex gave a deep, drawn-out sigh, an overpowering warmth filling his entire body. And for the first time, he found he could respond in turn, without hesitation. 

"I love you too, Rem."

He gently rested a hand on Rem's soft cheek, smiling slightly.

_ "I love you so damn much." _

Rem leaned into Rex's hand with a faint smile, closing his eyes, letting Rex's words wash over him and fill his heart. Rex gently ran his hand over his face and down, past his peach fuzz and the short, slightly scratchy stubble of his jawline, to finally move around and rest on the back of his neck to pull him in close.

The kiss was soft and deep, and for a moment, the pair let themselves get lost in it. Tongues entwined, hands ran through hair, cradled faces, traced over bodies… and eventually found vest buttons.

Rex was the one that pulled away this time, feeling his face burn. He glanced from his own hands--holding the hem of Rem's vest--up to Rem's face, their nervous gazes meeting.

"Are… are we really doing this…?" Rex whispered, glancing back down.

Rem followed his eyes, looking down at Rex's hands, so strong, yet so gentle. They could throw punches that could knock a man thirty feet backwards, sure, but could also cradle newly-hatched raptors, or tenderly brush away tears. He thought of them running over his bare torso… and felt a shiver of excitement pass through him. 

Yes… he wanted this. Right now he craved that closeness more than anything.

Rem took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded. "I… I really do want… to do this. So… i-if you do, too…" 

In response, Rex leaned forward, and gently kissed his forehead. "Yeah… yeah, I do.~"

Rem blushed hard, his knees gently squeezing Rex's waist. He reached his hands up to gently rest on Rex's, guiding his fingers to the top button of his vest.

Working together, they slowly unhooked every button. Rem would lift up the hem, and Rex would push the button through, their fingers twining and untwining as they moved. They had no idea why they were doing it this way, but neither one questioned it. The action of undoing his vest was now in itself a mesmerizing and intimate exchange, one that captivated their attention completely. It wasn't until their hands went still after the last fasten was undone that they finally seemed to break free from their trance. 

There was a beat of silence, where they both simply stared at their clasped hands, feeling slightly silly now that their task was complete.

Rem gave an awkward chuckle, glancing up at Rex, who grinned back. He pulled his hand away from Rem's and took hold of his now-open vest, sliding it off of his shoulders. Before Rex could toss it aside, however, Rem quickly grabbed it, folding it nicely over his arm before giving it back to him. Rex snorted with laughter, giving Rem an amused look.

Rem looked away with an embarrassed huff. "… It's my favorite vest, I don't want it just laying on the floor in a pile…"

Rex blinked in surprise. "Really?… But the vests are all identical, how can you have a  _ favorite?" _

Rem blushed harder, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears. "B-because, uh…"

He glanced down at the article in Rex's hands, reaching out and gently touching the embossed R, running his finger over a large scratch across it. Rex then noticed other signs of wear and tear in the article: many of the edges of the material were frayed slightly, the reflective strips were scratched and even completely missing in some places, one of the pockets was missing a fasten… there was even a tear in the shoulder, one that was oddly familiar to Rex. 

Rem continued, and, sure enough-- "This was the first one you gave to me… w-when my old vest fell apart during that intense thunderstorm on Chi Delta, and you saw how sad I was about it… this was the one you took off and let me wear."

Rex gave an incredulous laugh. "No way… You actually kept this thing all this time??"

"W-well, it's still in one piece, isn't it??" Rem giggled, blushing harder as he shrugged.

"It's… It's really special to me." He glanced away, smiling shyly. "… Like you are…"

Rex slowly set the vest down on the bedside table, Rem still too lost in his thoughts to take note of his movements. 

Then, without warning, Rex wrapped his arms tight around Rem, burying his face into his neck, his scratchy stubble and tiny kisses tickling Rem and making him squeal.

"You are," Rex growled softly, nuzzling him, "the cutest… fucking… thing."

"R-Rex, stop!!" Rem gasped between his laughter, trying to push him away, but without too much effort behind the action.

Rex simply growled playfully in response, flopping back with his arms still around Rem, pulling him down to the mattress while keeping his face in his neck. Slowly, Rex moved to lay atop him, peppering Rem's neck and chin with even more scratchy kisses. Rem continued squeaking his protest, patting Rex's head and chest harmlessly, red-faced and giggling.

After a few moments of keeping Rem pinned and showering him with stubbly affection, Rex finally pushed himself up, propping himself over Rem with his arms extended, hands on the bed on either side of Rem. He fixed Rem's flushed, beaming face with a sultry gaze, taking in his rumpled hair, wobbly smile, and his eyes that shone with happiness. Warm affection made the corners of his mouth twitch upward. 

"… Rem, Rem…" Rex murmured, delicately brushing his fingertips over Rem's cheek, "you really are… so damn beautiful."

Rem's eyes widened. His mouth fell slightly open, and Rex's eyes were drawn to it. Rem noticed his gaze shift, and it didn't take a detective to figure out what he was thinking. No reason not to give it to him! He couldn't think of any better way to respond, after all!

And so, Rem wrapped his arms loosely behind Rex's neck, pulling him down, and brought their mouths together once again.

This time there was no hesitation. As they kissed deeply and desperately, Rex let his weight rest gently on top of Rem as his hands moved to the other man's shirt, grasping his collar at first, before moving to the buttons.

Rem made no moves to stop him. Instead, he moved his own hands up to Rex's hair, curling his fingers and burying them in his long locks. Rex gave a soft grunt as his hair was pulled slightly, but found he didn't dislike the sensation.

As Rex finished unbuttoning Rem's shirt, and tried to pull away from the kiss. Rem made a soft growling sound, pulling him back down. 

"Rrm--" Rex mumbled, struggling not to laugh, Rem still insistently trying to kiss him. "I gotta git yer shrd'ff--" 

Rem gave a disinterested hum, tilting his head and giving Rex's lip a soft bite. Rex instantly shuddered hard, feeling a rush of heat flow through him from the point of contact. 

_ "Reeeeeeeeemmm…" _ Rex moaned softly, almost a whine in his frustration. He tugged on Rem's shirt again, giving a heavy huff as he did.

It was Rem's turn to give a shudder. Oh, wow, okay. He was done teasing now. Hhoh, that moan--

Rem eased up on the kiss, laying his head back down on the mattress. He let Rex pull on his sleeve, and shifted on the bed until Rex could pull it off of his arm. They did the same on the other side. This time, Rem let him toss his clothes into the floor, not caring enough anymore to make him fold it.

Rex propped himself up again and admired Rem in his tank top for a moment, the way the stretchy material hugged his body, accentuating his curves.

Rem found it hard to handle the way Rex's gaze lazily roamed over his body. His cheeks burned, and he resisted the urge to move and distract his intense gaze.

Rem had long since made up his mind that he wanted to get into shape, like Rex had. He had a deep admiration for Rex's toned body after all, but… when Rex looked at him like this, suddenly being on the softer side didn't seem so bad.

Rex slid his hands under Rem's undershirt, untucking it, his palms moving slowly over his belly. Rem definitely couldn't help but squirm slightly at that, fingers digging into the sheets as he inhaled sharply. 

Rex paused in his movements, a bit worried for a moment… But then Rem let his breath out in a breathy hum, his entire body relaxing under Rex's hands. 

Rex instantly relaxed as he did, adoration overwhelming his rapidly fading concern.

Rex, leaning over him, continued slowly moving his hands over Rem, up his plush stomach, over his firmer chest and its delicate hair, pulling his undershirt with him all the while.

Rem's breath caught in his throat at this gentle caress, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. Oh, yeah, this felt way more intense than he'd imagined but no  _ way _ was he complaining about it. Then when Rex bent over and kissed his belly, Rem only barely managed to muffle his flustered squeal, holding his fist to his mouth to stifle it. 

Rex gave a soft laugh, lifting his head again to grin at Rem's heavily flushed face. "Hm… My handsome boy still doing all right up there…?~" 

Rem nodded quickly and lowered his hand, a flustered but no less joyful smile lighting up his face. 

Rex had to fight back another laugh at the sight of his expression, his joy contagious. Ah, fuck! He really did love him! He really was excited to share this with him! And he really was so damn cute!!

Rex straightened and pulled Rem's tank top up over his head, then off of his arms. Before it had even hit the ground Rex was back up against him, kissing his torso, leaving no inch of skin untouched by his lips or hands. 

Rem yelped in surprise, but it didn't take long for his head to flop back onto the covers, a low moaning hum buzzing in his throat. His touch was enough to send sparks shooting through him. All he could do was focus on just riding out the sensations, the warmth that accompanied his pleasure making him squirm slightly underneath his partner.

Even so, when Rex moved down and took hold of his waistband, Rem quickly sat up, making Rex look at him again in surprise. 

"No, not so fast, mister!" Rem interjected, as he took Rex's hands and pulled them away. 

Rex looked like a scolded puppy, brows furrowing over sad eyes. "But…?" 

Rem grinned at him, kissing his lined forehead. "You can't take that off until I get some of your clothes off, too.~"

Realization dawned in Rex's eyes, and then it was his turn to blush. "Ah, well… I'm definitely not about to stop you!~" Rex moved off of the bed and stood, waiting for Rem to instruct him where to go from there, suddenly more than eager to get out of his confining clothes.

Rem slowly stood up in front of him, resting his palms on Rex's chest. "Rex…~" he said with a soft sigh, sliding his hands over to start undoing his buttons. He had Rex where he wanted him now…

"Rex, you're so incredibly handsome," Rem crooned softly as he worked at his garment. "And you're sweet, too, though one wouldn't think it if all they look at is the surface. You have a profound kindness, Rex, and I love that about you. In fact the more I learn about you the more wonderful you are in my eyes."

Rem pulled off Rex's vest, setting it on top of his on the bedside table. When he turned back, he forced his gaze to remain on his black sleeveless shirt as he got to work on it, not letting himself look at Rex's expression just yet.

"I've… wanted to be close to you like this for so long… but… I had no idea how you would react if I told you. For the longest time I was so scared you would never be able to see me this way. After I confessed my feelings, after you told me everything and I kept loving you… I was certain there was no way…  _ this _ could ever be mutual." 

Rem pulled off the next layer of clothing, exposing Rex's powerful torso under his tank top. Rem's breath caught as he gazed at Rex's body, admiration, excitement, and adoration moving quick to overwhelm him. This shirt he just tossed aside.

"I don't care about anything else, Rex," Rem whispered softly, resting his hands on Rex's chest again, moving them slowly over him. "I don't care about where you come from, or what you did to get here, or any of that stupid complicated stuff… I love you, everything about you. You swept me off my feet and I've never looked back. You're more special to me than anything in the entire universe…" 

Rem trailed off as he felt Rex's chest heave slightly under his hands. He looked up quickly, and sure enough, Rex's wide eyes were shining with unshed tears.

… Ah, shit.

He'd overdone it…!!

"O-oh, geez, Rex, I--"

Rem was cut off as Rex wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face in Rem's neck. Rem hugged him back without hesitation, holding him and rubbing his back gently.

_ "… I love you too," _ Rex whispered, voice tight with emotion.  _ "Fuck, I really do…" _

Rem had to fight not to giggle. He really was just a big sweetheart under that tough guy armor…! That made this all the more special.  _ He _ was the only one Rex dropped his guard like this around,  _ Rem _ got to see his inner softness, got to know him this intimately…

"I never thought I'd be able to love someone like this again," Rex suddenly murmured into Rem, running a hand through his hair, down over his bare back.

Rem hummed in agreement, turning to give Rex's neck a kiss. "That makes two of us." 

Rex took a step backwards, and Rem let him, smiling warmly. Rex shot him a small smile of his own, before taking hold of his tank top, pulling it free from his pants then pulling it over his head. Rem could do nothing except stare for a moment, eyes widening slightly as he took him in.

He'd never get tired of looking at him, the way his muscle tensed and flexed with just as simple of a movement as setting aside his clothes. 

Rem bit his lip slightly, eyes locked on Rex's abs as he straightened again.

Rex fixed him with a… was that a  _ shy smile?? _

…Yes, there was no mistaking that look.

Rex looked at him sidelong, head tilted away slightly. His smile quirked up in a way that might have been flirty, had the expression in his eyes not been so soft.

Rem broke into a broad grin. He stepped forward and took Rex's face in his hands, tilting his head up slightly so he could steal another kiss. Rex took hold of Rem's wrists, holding him there.

The kiss started off soft, but… the feeling of their bare torsos brushing up against one another seemed to remind them what they'd come here to do.

When Rex leaned in closer, gently pulling Rem's hands down, Rem felt a flutter of excitement and panic stir up in his stomach. And though wouldn't admit it, hell, Rex felt the same. 

But neither of them were about to back down now. 

Rex guided Rem's hands down to the buckle of his belt. Rem, after a moment's hesitation, took hold of it, blindly undoing it as he leaned into Rex. As their lips parted Rem pulled the button free, and by the time Rem was pulling them down and letting them fall, Rex barely registered it. All he was really aware of was Rem against him.

Rem began fumbling with his own belt next, and Rex gently rested his hands on Rem's waist. Rex carefully stepped out of his pants as Rem's belt jingled open, and he gave Rem's love handles a gentle squeeze under the guise of holding himself steady. Rem caught the action, however, and huffed softly with laughter through his nose, mouth curving into a smile.

Rex felt Rem's pants drop, and leaned back slightly. When he did, however, Rem was quick to close the distance between them again, and Rex could feel his face burning. Rex held him as he pulled his feet free of his pant legs, leaning into him again gently and running a comforting hand up his back. 

He could understand his sudden nerves. They really were doing this…

Rex found his excitement far outweighed his own worry. He wanted nothing more than to just tear both of their pairs of underwear off and get on top of him--!!

Even so, despite his own eagerness to get down to it, Rem's worry couldn't be ignored. Rex tilted his head down to free his mouth again, breathing labored. Rem held his waist tighter, and Rex could feel him tense.

"… Rem…" Rex muttered, giving him a soft squeeze and held him tighter, nuzzling his cheek slightly. "Can… Can I keep going? Can I touch you? Is that okay…?"

Rem took in a deep breath, but then let it out as a soft sigh.

_ "… Yes," _ he whispered in reply, turning to bury his face in Rex's neck. "Yes you can--  _ please _ do…!"

Rem's enthusiastic consent greatly boosted Rex's confidence. He turned and kissed Rem's cheek again, then, slowly, Rex moved his hands down over his thighs. "… Okay. You ready…?"

Rem nodded again, biting down hard on his lip, a shudder of terrified excitement making him tremble in Rex's hold.

It was okay. He was okay, this was  _ more _ than okay, this was  _ Rex _ after all… With that thought Rem managed to relax again (mostly), and he kissed Rex's jaw to encourage him.

"… I'm ready." 

Rex carefully moved one hand over, making sure Rem could feel where his hand was as it moved, not wanting to startle him. When he reached the area between his legs, Rex gently let the back of his fingers brush over the bulge in his boxers.

Rem instantly gasped, fingers pressing into Rex's back.

"Yeah…?" Rex fought back a grin. 

_ "Yeah…!!" _ Rem breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.  _ "Please, keep going…!" _

With a happy hum, Rex slipped one hand under the waistband of Rem's boxers. His fingers easily found what he was looking for, and he slowly ran them down Rem's firm shaft, before playfully toying with his tip, amused by the dampness he already felt there.

"You're this hard already…?" Rex mused, squeezing Rem's thigh with his other hand as he continued gently caressing him. 

"Well… yeah…" Rem mumbled, flushing hard. "I love you, you jerk…!" 

Rex snorted, grinning broadly as Rem nuzzled him again, but his smile froze on his face as he suddenly felt both of Rem's hands on him. 

"… Not like you're any different, anyway…~" Rem muttered, his own smile apparent in his playful tone of voice. 

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm not one to talk," Rex admitted, face rapidly heating up again. He turned and planted a kiss on Rem's temple, while moving his hands to grab Rem's waistband. "Well, that just means that we don't need any more foreplay, yeah…?~"

"Guess not," Rem said softly. It took him a moment to realize Rex had stopped moving. At the same time he did, Rex realized he should probably say something. 

"Are you--?" 

"Can I--?" 

There was a moment's pause as they both waited for the other to continue. Then they both fell into awkward, embarrassed laughter. 

Rem spoke up first, smiling shyly. "Yes, Rex, you can keep going."

Rex gave a half smile, then turned to look down at what he was doing. Rem took a deep breath, holding Rex's waist for support. 

Rex pulled down on Rem's boxers, eyes widening slightly as his erection bounced into view.

"… Yep, I was right," Rex muttered to himself, dropping his underwear to the floor and resting a hand under his shaft. 

"Mnh… A-about what…??" Rem stuttered, subconsciously squeezing Rex tight as the cooler air of the room suddenly on him, and Rex's light touch made him shiver slightly.

Rex looked up at him again in surprise, blushing as he realized he'd spoken that aloud. 

Well, what he'd been thinking was that he had been right that they were the same size, but… that seemed kind of silly to say. Of course they would be.

"… I was right in that you really are handsome all over~" Rex smoothly recovered, kissing Rem again, wrapping his fingers loosely around his member.

Rem gave a violent shudder, whimpering slightly at the overwhelming feelings he experienced just from Rex's touch. Without hesitation, Rem pulled down Rex's boxers too, letting them fall.

Rex gave a soft huff of laughter, kissing Rem's neck. He moved his fingers gently over Rem's shaft, playing over the tip, then slowly moved back to the base, greatly enjoying the mewling noises Rem made as he did.

_ "Rex…" _ Rem moaned, resting both of his hands on him, one hand gently pressing Rex's erection to his stomach, the other holding his balls. 

Rex bit his lip, a surge of pleasure and excitement pulsing through him at his touch.

"Hah… Yeah…?" he panted, his lustful gaze fixed on Rem's red face.

"… I… I want you inside me," he muttered, eyes flicking up to meet Rex's. Worry and exhilaration filled his expression with equal measure, but what mattered most to Rex was the intense love and conviction burning underneath.

Rex gave Rem a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, before he rested his forehead on his, gazing into his eyes with adoration. 

"Yeah… I want that, too.~"

Rex started moving back over to the bed, but Rem didn't follow right away, glancing around. He spotted the nightstand beside Rex's bed, and knelt down, pulling it open.

Rex blinked in surprise, blushing and moving to stop him, before shrugging and simply watching. 

Rem was unsurprised to see the small collection of toys Rex kept stored down there, but nonetheless he blushed brightly as he rummaged through them. If he had these, then surely he had--aha!

Rem's fingers closed around a small bottle of lube, and he straightened again. 

Rex nodded in understanding, blushing slightly.

Oh, right, that. Probably was a good idea…

Rex reached out to take either the bottle or Rem's hand, but Rem held up a finger. Not yet.

Rem set the lube beside the vests atop the table, pulling his vest out from underneath Rex's. Rex watched in amusement as Rem opened up one of the pockets… and pulled out a condom.

Rex couldn't help it. He snorted with muffled laughter, eyes narrowing as he smirked. "Ah well then…! How long were you planning on this, Brickowski…?~"

Rem shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding Rex's gaze as he walked back to the bed, lube and condom in hand. "I just… find that it pays to be prepared for any situation," he said matter-of-factly, before glancing back at Rex with a sheepish, but playful, half smile.

Rex moved to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his ear. "Well… nice to think this was a situation you planned for~" he purred, nuzzling him affectionately.

Rem giggled, turning to kiss Rex, catching his cheek. "Oh, I've dreamed of this for a long time…"

Rex held out his free hand, and Rem handed him the lube. Rex didn't move his hand away after that, however. 

When Rem noticed he was still waiting, he frowned a little in confusion, but soon his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, this?" he held up the condom. "This isn't for you!" 

Rex paused, definitely startled by that. "... It isn't?" 

Rem shook his head, expression quickly changing to a flustered frown. "No, I just… I don't want to get the sheets--o-or myself--all dirty…"

Rex raised an eyebrow, Rem's embarrassment spreading to him as he realized what he was implying. "… So I take it you want me to… You know? Inside of--?"

"… I… k-kinda wanna know what it feels like," Rem mumbles, fidgeting with the condom packaging. "… But I could grab you one if you want--"

Rex shakes his head, easily channeling his chill cool guy demeanor again. "Hey, nah, I'm not about to deny you a fantasy like that!" Rex squeezed Rem's waist again, smiling encouragingly. "To be fair I, unlike you, haven't done much thinking about this outside of  _ 'man I want to get on top of and inside of this adorable little sweetheart so damn badly,' _ so, if you got something in mind feel free to voice it!!"

Rem blushed harder, rubbing his cheek as if hoping to wipe the redness away. "Ahah, well, no that's… that's pretty much it…!!"

Rex growled happily, quickly moving his hand from Rem's waist to his back, giving him a gentle shove towards the bed. Rem gave a squeak of surprise as he lost his balance, falling harmlessly onto the mattress.

"Good.~ " 

Rem quickly scrambled to get into a sitting position in the bed, fumbling with the condom again. It took a few moments, but he opted to just tear it open with his teeth instead, which ended up working better for him.

Rex chuckled at Rem's flustered antics, smiling affectionately at him. As Rem got to work covering himself, Rex looked away again, setting about doing the same.

He got some of the slick stuff in his hand, rubbing it over his fingers. Once he was satisfied with how much he had, he set to work applying it to his dick, making sure to moan softly as he did. 

"Ah, Rem…" he breathed, closing his eyes. "Reeem… I'm so damn excited for this… I love you… I can't wait to feel you around me…~"

Rem fumbled with the condom, flushing hard at Rex's… teasing? This felt like teasing… Yes this definitely was teasing.

What a jerk…! What a dumb, sexy, irresistible… jerk!!! 

Rex peeked at Rem through one eye, one corner of his mouth quirking upward as he saw he had indeed achieved the desired effect. Whaaaaat a fuckin cutie.

Satisfied with his work, Rex opened both eyes and turned to face Rem, clean hand on his hip as he grinned. "Is my sweet little doppelganger ready for me?~"

Rem squeaked something that might have been a yes, quickly moving to lay on his back, head on Rex's pillow. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax as Rex moved around and knelt on the bed in front of him.

Oh wow. Oh, _wow!_ Oh **shit!!** _Oh, _**_wow!!!_**

Rex chuckled softly as Rem looked over at him, eyes shining with restless excitement. Yeah, no, nothing was ever gonna beat this view,  _ ever. _

"All right Rem… I think it would be a good idea to put the rest of this lube to use, yeah?" Rex held up his hand. "Would you be okay if I touched you down here?"

Rem nodded quickly, catching on to what he meant. Yeah, best to use all the help they could get with this… this first time… Yes, this was their first time!!

He was kind of freaking out at how real it all was. Like, holy shit, Rex was right there, he wasn't imagining this, he actually wanted to  _ aaaaaah fuck--! _

Rem's back arched as Rex ran his fingers over his butthole. With how worked up he was as is, that little touch was enough to send shocks of excitement through him, purely from his strong mental response.

Rex gave a surprised little laugh at this intense reaction, brows shooting up. "Wha-hey! I haven't even put anything in yet!" 

"S-sorry!" Rem gasped, covering his face as it burned. 

"Oh, no, I never said you had to apologize.~" Rex leaned over, leaving a kiss on Rem's knee before kneeling upright again. "To be honest… I absolutely love that you feel this way around me."

Rex ran his fingers over Rem again, and this time he managed to keep calm. Rem sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, shooting Rex a smile to reassure him. Rex smiled back, then curved his back slightly, taking Rem's hand with his free one. Rem gave him a soft squeeze, grateful.

"I love you so much, Rem," Rex purred. It was becoming more and more easy to say that now. And damn was he starting to love saying it.

He gently pressed his fingertip against, and slightly into, Rem's asshole, experimentally. Rem squeezed his hand, inhaling sharply again, but made no move to stop him. Rex smiled broader.

"You're absolutely perfect," he muttered, letting his index finger slide into him. Rem gave a soft squeak, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed himself to calm down again. Rex waited for him to relax his body again before continuing.

"You're  _ my _ boy, you're all mine," he said as a growl, plunging his finger in, back and forth, "… just like how I'm all yours~"

When Rem managed to stay relaxed with one finger, he slid in another, middle and pointer moving smoothly through him with the lube.

"And I promise, I'll make sure you always feel as loved as you are, I'll do everything I can to make you feel as good as you make me feel~"

Rem gave a quiet moan of longing as Rex continued, moving his fingers to twine and curl with Rex's. As sweet as his words were, his mind was focused more and more on only one thing. "R-Rex, I-it's not enough, I--  _ please, _ I-- I want  _ you…!" _

Rex felt a wave of adoration crash over him with the force of a tsunami, and he squeezed Rem's hand back. 

Oh. Wow. That was the hottest--and, simultaneously, most adorable thing he'd ever heard in his life. 

"Okay, baby, okay, just give me a second…" he said softly. He pulled fingers from Rem's slick hole, running his hand over him one last time to make sure he'd gotten all the lube possible on him.

Rem shivered with anticipation. 

Rex turned and grabbed his sheet behind them with his now-free hand, not caring enough to get up and grab something to properly wipe himself off. He'd wash this later.

He felt Rem shift before him, and smiled, facing him again.

Rem angled his hips towards him invitingly, biting his lip as he fixed Rex with his warm gaze. 

Rex took a deep breath to calm himself, before relaxing his hold on Rem's hand. Gently, he guided their hands up closer to Rem's head, bending over him as he did. He twined their fingers together again, then placed his other hand on Rem's other side, propping himself up.

He stared down at Rem with flustered exhilaration, face flushed, eyes wide and shining as he grinned.

Rem struggled not to laugh as he looked up at him, beaming back, not wanting Rex to think it was because of him. In reality, it was because he was just…  _ so damn happy. _ It was hard to keep all that contained.

So he reached up with his free hand, resting it on the back of Rex's neck, pulling him down for another deep, loving kiss.

Rex practically melted, and he hummed softly as he tilted his head, lips running softly over Rem's. He let his chest rest atop Rem's, shifting his weight to this point of contact instead as he lifted his hand off of the mattress.

"Rem--" He began, voice muffled by their kiss. 

"Yes," Rem replied without hesitation, not needing to hear him say any more than that. "Yes, please, Rex…"

Rex felt himself tense slightly with excitement. As he rested his hand on his own cock, maneuvering it into position, he willed himself to calm down, for Rem's sake. If he started getting worked up, Rem surely would too.

Just… breathe.

He sighed deeply through his nose, and Rem gave his lip a playful bite. 

Rex leaned back from their kiss, nuzzling Rem's cheek instead. 

"I love you…" he mumbled softly, squeezing Rem's hand. Rem squeezed back.

Then he slowly moved his hips forward.

There was a bit of resistance at first, but thanks to the generous amount of lube on both of them, he managed to push through it. The moment he felt himself slide inside of Rem, Rex paused, equal amounts terrified and elated. The urge to give a proper thrust now, seek out more, was strong, but he wasn't about to continue without Rem's feedback.

Rem squeezed his hand tightly as he tensed in surprise, but after a few deep breaths, his abdomen unclenched, and he gave a relieved little huff. So far, so good…!! It was… a strange sensation, feeling Rex barely in him like this, but, he knew from his 'practice' that things only got better from here.

_ "Keep going, Rex," _ he urged softly, running his tongue gently over his scratchy cheek, as if to remind him he was there.  _ "Please, keep going…" _

Rex's eyes widened at the sudden lick, his face burning.  _ Woah. _

"Y-yeah, okay, b-but i-if you--" Rex began, stuttering. 

"I will, I'll let you know, I'll say something, just please keep going, darn it…!" Rem cut him off again, voice almost a whine.

Rex's eyebrows shot up. "W-well, okay then…!!"

Rex moved his hand back up to the mattress beside Rem, bunching the sheets in his fist as he braced himself. 

He continued moving his hips forward, movements still slow and tentative, closely monitoring Rem's response, either verbal or physical. Though, as he moved in deeper, he couldn't completely suppress a sound of his own pleasure, pressing his cheek against Rem's.

The reply Rex was looking for came in the form of a low moan from Rem, his head tilting back slightly. When Rex paused again, Rem was quick to speak up.  _ "A-ah, yes, yes keep going!!"  _

Okay! Okay!! That was as strong an approval as he could have hoped for!! 

Rex's breath began coming in pants now, and he slowly pulled back. He gave a bit more force behind his movement forward this next time, pressing in deeper. 

Rem gave a soft grunt at the sudden thrust, but he quickly turned to give Rex a reaffirming kiss, lest he think the sound was one of displeasure.

The kiss worked to ease Rex's nerves again, and he repeated the motion, pulling back, moving forward deeper, then again, further. His movements were smooth and even, carefully controlled. He felt little resistance now, his confidence as well as Rem's relaxed lower half and the lube doing their jobs.

It definitely felt good, the feeling of his boyfriend around him, soft and warm… work every thrust into him it was getting more and more difficult to hold himself back. Even so, he forced himself to, not wanting to take things any farther than Rem was ready for.

Rem, admittedly…  _ appreciated _ how gentle Rex was being with him. It was something he always loved, seeing that self-assured grin shift into something softer when he looked at him, his delicate touch, his warm voice, but…

Well, this time, that wasn't quite what he was looking for.

As Rex paused again, infuriatingly _endearingly_ waiting for Rem to voice his side of things, Rem opened his mouth. He hesitated for only a moment, before… 

_ "Harder." _

Rex swallowed. "Harder," he repeated.

It was a statement rather than a question.

** _"Yes,"_ ** Rem insisted, fingers moving from Rex's neck to his hair, curling and pulling.

Rex gave a slight shudder, biting his lip. That was… decidedly sexy. "A-ah… 

_ "… Okay." _

Rex took a deep breath to steady himself, gave Rem another kiss, then began to move again.

The change was immediate. There were no pauses, no hesitation between his movements. His pull back was just as smooth as before, but each thrust was a little faster than the last, had a bit more force behind it. His exhale came as an audible huff with almost every movement forward, warm and hot against Rem's neck.

Rem forced himself to breathe in deeply as his excitement mounted. Oh, fuck yes, this was…  _ so _ much better…!! He moaned his encouragement, not bothering with words anymore, squeezing Rex's hand tight and pulling his hair with the other. Rex gave a little growl, seeming to enjoy it.

Rem felt so,  _ so _ good around him. With every push forward Rex felt his bliss and lust increase, a feeling only intensified by Rem's adorable sounds. He kept working himself deeper, groaning his approval of his boyfriend's tight warmth.

At one particularly deep movement, Rem felt an especially strong burst of pressure. He gave a cry in response, back arching up into Rex as he pulled him close. 

Rex was quick to falter, confidence fading at the sharp sound. 

"K-keep--ah, yes! Rex, keep g-go--Ah!!" Rem spluttered, pulling his hand free from Rex's to clutch at his back. 

Rex grinned, his own excitement rising in tandem with Rem's. Aha, that was a  _ good _ response!!

Both of Rex's hands now dug into the sheets, keeping himself anchored as he resumed his movements with renewed vigor. He didn't even take his time with the pullback now, relentless in chasing that pleasure for both himself and his partner. Once he managed to speed up his rhythm he kept it at that tempo, fast and strong. 

He grunted and groaned unashamedly as he powered through Rem, his entire body filled with that burning desire now, fueled by the burst of ecstasy he felt with every rock of his hips.

Rem, for his part, was almost a complete mess. He moaned helplessly underneath him, clawing at his back, every breath coming as a desperate pant. His legs wrapped around Rex's, squeezing him and urging him closer. Every movement Rex made sent another shock of pleasure shooting through him. Tears sprang to his tightly closed eyes as he gasped, overwhelmed, and Rex would have been worried, had every sound he made not been either a high-pitched moan or a pleased cry.

Eventually Rem found his voice again, however.

_ "R-Rex, yes--!! I--  _ ** _f-fuck, _ ** _ yes!!!" _

Rex silently wished he could have gotten a recording of that, but his thoughts were quickly overtaken again by the intense pleasurable situation he was in, and how every rapid movement made him feel all the more wonderful.

Rex gave a deep, stuttering chuckle, burying his face in Rem's neck, kissing him repeatedly. Rem whimpered his approval, and Rex opened his mouth slightly, letting his teeth gently press against his soft skin. Another moan from Rem served as all the permission he needed, and he locked his mouth around him, leaving his mark. 

Rem tossed his head back with a sharp cry, pressure he hadn't even noticed had been building releasing all at once, overwhelming everything else. 

Rex, feeling him tense and shudder underneath and around him, released his neck, giving a few last powerful thrusts as far as he could. That was all it took for him to reach his climax as well, giving a deep-chested shout as he pressed into Rem.

Rem, still coming down from his own high, gasped as warmth suddenly shot through him, Rex's cum releasing deep inside of him, right against that particularly  _ good _ spot. He gave a shocked yelp, before burying his face in Rex's shoulder, huffing with flustered laughter at his own surprise.

Rex and Rem stayed this way for a few moments that seemed to stretch into eternity, simply feeling one another's chests rise and fall, hearts pounding in tandem.

Then, gradually, Rem's desperate grip untensed, and Rex let his torso relax, hips moving back.

Rem lay back on Rex's pillows, trying to regain control of his unsteady breathing. Rex kissed his lips softly before lifting himself up slightly. He reached for the bedside table, pulling a few tissues from the box there, before sitting upright, a little unsteadily from the haze of pleasure still sitting over the both of them.

They both groaned softly as Rex pulled out, Rem biting his lip hard. He quickly got to work cleaning up best he could with the tissues, leaning over and grabbing another for good measure. 

When he was satisfied he wasn't leaving too much of a mess, he tossed the tissues into the wastebasket. He sighed deeply, then stretched his arms over his head with a low moan.

Rem smiled slightly, reaching out and poking his exposed stomach, making him yelp and curl back in surprise. Rex soon grinned, however, eyes narrowing. "You little  _ rascal," _ he huffed. 

Rem tensed, ready for retribution-- but instead Rex leaned over again, planting a kiss on his forehead, which had a slight salty taste from his slight sheen of sweat, before grabbing another handful of tissues. It took Rem a moment to realize what he needed those for, but then he blushed slightly. Rex wasn't the only one who had 'made a mess' after all. 

"Ah, Rex, you don't gotta--" Rem started, but Rex was already getting to work carefully pulling the condom off of him. Rem watched in slightly embarrassed silence as Rex got to work disposing of it-- casually tying it, wrapping it in tissues, then tossing that away as well. 

Rex glanced down at Rem appraisingly, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed. Then his hand shot down, running over Rem's softening dick, and he popped the side of his hand into his mouth. Rem gave a startled squeak, eyes wide as his face flushed red-hot.  _ "Rex!!" _

"Hm, kinda salty," Rex mused as he lowered his hand again, thoughtful. 

Rem covered his face with both his hands, groaning in a mixture of embarrassment and his now ever present flusteredness. "Rex… what am I gonna do with you…?" 

Rex grinned down at him, before he flopped onto the bed beside him, wrapping both of his arms around him and pulling him close. He wanted to give him a suggestion, maybe… for him to cuddle and kiss him and tell him what a good job he did, and how nice he felt…?

But Rex contented himself with just holding his boy close, kissing his cheek. "Mmm… I'm sure you'll figure something out~"

Rem's gaze softened, and he smiled back warmly, before turning to face him, taking his face in his hands and pulling him in for a tender kiss. From the way Rex melted into him, he could tell he'd been waiting for that. 

Rem leaned back again, meeting Rex's gaze. He seemed absolutely starstruck now, grinning as he looked back at Rem, expression soft and happy.

"Well… one thing's for sure. I'm definitely gonna do that with you again," Rem said, fighting back giggles. He reached over and tucked Rex's hair behind his ear, and Rex closed his eyes, leaning into his hand.

"That was…" Rem paused, searching for the right words. Rex opened his eyes slightly, watching Rem, apprehensive. "… More wonderful than I ever thought it would have been." he finally sighed, an adoring smile filling his face.

Rex's face lit up.

"Well… You were amazing, so, I'm not surprised." He winked playfully at him, and Rem turned pink.

"And you were incredible! I'm surprised I l… Ah, geez." 

"No, c'mon, what were you gonna say?~" 

"… I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did…" Rem gave a flustered laugh, clearly resisting the urge to cover his embarrassed face.

A smile tugged on the corners of Rex's mouth. 

Damn… He loved his boyfriend  _ so damn much. _ The knowledge that Rem had enjoyed it just as much as he had made happiness bubble up in his chest all at once, and Rex had to fight back sudden laughter.

He leaned in again, and Rem was happy to meet him, kissing him for what was probably the millionth time… but felt just as wonderful as the first.

When Rem broke the kiss, he nestled into Rex's neck, sighing happily. Rex reached up and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he nuzzled Rem back.

"… Rem?" 

"Mmhm…?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rex." 

Rex smiled to himself, pressing his lips to Rem's forehead.

He was never going to get tired of that.

…

"Rex?"

"Yeah, love?" 

Rem fought back a smile, blushing slightly at the term of endearment. But he forced himself to relax again, sighing deep before asking his question. 

"Can we stay like this…?" 

Rex paused. He knew that was a loaded question, and that Rem was talking about more than staying in bed together tonight. Even with this knowledge, it didn't take him long to answer.

"I'd like that."

He gave Rem a gentle squeeze. 

"I'd like that a lot."

Rem relaxed, sighing happily and closing his eyes.

"I'm glad."

\-----

Rex wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but all at once, he was blinking awake to the sound of his alarm going off, 7:00 on the dot, as usual. 

Now, on any other day, he would have immediately gotten out of bed, gotten dressed, and headed down to his morning workout. As it was, he had a pretty strong incentive  _ not _ to do that today. 

Rem was still curled up against him, one arm wrapped around Rex's waist. His breathing was still deep and even, despite the alarm going off beside them. 

Rex quickly leaned back and swatted at his clock, smacking it until it went silent. But Rex's movements seemed to disturb Rem more than the alarm had, as he grumbled softly, holding Rex slightly tighter.

Rex quickly stopped moving, but unfortunately the damage had already been done. 

Rem groaned softly, pressing his face to Rex's chest. Rex could tell from the way he moved that he really was awake, and wasn't just doing this in his sleep. 

"Ah, sorry sweetheart," Rex said softly, petting Rem's hair. "Didn't mean to wake you." 

Rem gave what could only be described as a growl in response, bonking his head against Rex.

Rex frowned slightly. Rem was usually an early riser like he was, this wasn't too much earlier than he'd usually get up, was it? Rem usually came down to greet him before he'd finished warming up, surely he usually got up around this time on his own, too?

"Something the matter?" 

Rem wished Rex would stop talking and let him get back to sleep… Or, at least, let him try. He didn't know if he'd be able to with the way his body was complaining.

He felt achy and tired all over, but, understandably, his lower half had the most to say. He was  _ so damn sore. _

How the hell could Rex wake up so easily and comfortably?… He had been on top. And, well, he  _ did _ work out. That automatically made him a bit of a masochist. Maybe he really didn't notice any of the effects from last night…

Ugh. 

Rex frowned with worry. Rem definitely wasn't usually like this unless something was wrong. "What is it, sunshine…?"

Rem simply grunted. He could take his sunshine and shove it up his ass, see how he liked it afterwards…

Rem instantly scolded himself for the thought. He didn't regret last night, not in the slightest. He'd choose to do it again in a heartbeat… given time to recover, that is. 

It was rude to take out his grumpiness on Rex like this. 

Rex, meanwhile, was in a mild panic. He shot upright, looking Rem over.

Oh, fuck. He'd hurt him, hadn't he?? He knew he'd been going too hard, he just knew it…!! He thought Rem had been enjoying it, but… maybe not?? Had he missed some signal from him??? It was possible he could have misread a cry of pain as one of pleasure, they could be quite similar…!!! 

Rex was already opening his mouth to apologize and beg for forgiveness, when Rem suddenly leaned up to kiss him softly, immediately silencing him.

"Sorry, Rex, I'm okay," he said gently, forcing his grumpiness down and into a tiny, secluded part of his mind where it could gripe in silence. "Just… feeling really tired after last night, that's all…"

Rex relaxed again, instantly relieved. "Ah. Okay. Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to turn off the alarm…"

Rem sighed, closing his eyes. "It's okay Rex, I don't mind." 

That was a lie, he minded very much. 

He wanted to just sleep all of this discomfort off, rest until he felt like himself again. 

But Rex seemed so nervous and unsure, even after everything, he didn't want to give any negative signs lest he think it was his fault.

Then Rex was laying down next to him again, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close to his powerful chest. 

Rem blushed, nuzzling up to him.

Yeah, this wasn't so bad… 

They laid like that for a while, content to just hold one another close. Rem probably could have fallen back all asleep like this, but then--

"Hey, uh, Rem? You feel like getting breakfast?"

Rem thought about getting up… and grumbled loudly again.

"…  _ Definitely _ not…"

Rex frowned. He himself was really hungry after last night's…  _ workout. _

"But… Do you want food?" 

Rem sighed in defeat, looking up. "Yeah, I'm hungry… but I really don't wanna get up." 

"I could bring you back something!" 

Rem blushed. "But I don't want you to get up either," he mumbled, squeezing Rex slightly.

"Well, if we want breakfast, someone's gonna have to get up!" Rex laughed, squeezing him back. 

"But not youuuuu…" Rem whined.

"And not you?" 

"And not meeeeee," Rem confirmed, pouting. 

"Okay. If I'm not getting breakfast… and  _ you're _ not getting breakfast… Then who is??"

\-----

Finally, the panel by the door pinged, signifying that there was someone outside. Rex got to his feet, only a little unsteady. He glanced down at himself one last time to make sure he was presentable, reconfirming he was wearing his tank top and pants again. 

Rem snorted in amusement, watching as Rex made himself confidently stride over to the door. As he pressed the button to open it, Rem sank down slightly under the covers. 

"Ah! Connor! My main reptile! How's it hanging?" 

Oh  _ goodness, _ he was so awful at acting casual.

[I'm, uh… good. I brought your bar food.] 

As Rex took the box of protein bars from Connor, he glanced behind the raptor into the hall, his broad, cool-guy smile fading slightly. "… Ah, hello Sharon, Ripley… Skywalker, Rocky, Spock, Quaid… Geez, how many of you came to bring us breakfast…?"

There was a sudden eruption of excited tittering.

_ ['Us!' He did say 'us!!'] _

Hoo boy. 

Rex leaned against the doorway, shrugging his other shoulder. "Yeah, I let Rem stay with me because of another nightmare. You know how it is." 

[Why didn't you come to breakfast?] Quaid piped up, eyes wide. 

"… Because Rem… got injured. He fell out of his bed from thrashing, turns out he banged up his leg. I offered to carry him, but, he said he'd rather keep resting. I decided to ask you guys to bring us something so I could keep him company." 

A collective questioning murmur passed through the small crowd of raptors. 

[Should I fetch Atreides?] Spock said, as he was already backing away to run off. 

Rex gave a start, standing up straight. "No!!" 

All eyes turned to him.

"Uh… no need! Nothing a bit of rest won't fix!" Rex's smile was  _ extremely _ forced by now.

After a few moments of expectant silence, Rex tucked the box under his arm, waving his hand to shoo them away. "… As you were, folks. Show's over. 

Another murmur of discontent passed through the raptors, but they slowly started to disperse again. Only Ripley hung behind, watching as the other raptors traipsed away. 

"… You need something, girl?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow. 

[Oh, no, nothing! Just wanted to--] Ripley stepped up to him, nuzzling his chest… and breathed in deep, nostrils flaring as she sniffed.

Rex quickly hopped back, face turning slightly red in embarrassment. 

"Hey! Personal space, Ripley!!"

[Sorry!] She didn't look very sorry. [I didn't mean to intrude! Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be committing a faux pas when I say…] Ripley tilted her head, grinning. [… Congrats on finally claiming your mate, Captain.~]

Rex gave such a violent start he almost dropped the box of protein bars he was holding. As it was, he fumbled spectacularly with them, cursing all the while. When he finally managed to keep hold of them, he turned up to Ripley with a furious blush. "Wh-- Hey!!!" 

With a chirping laugh, Ripley hopped back, out of arm's length. [I can't believe you _ finally _ did it!! You humans take  _ forever _ to court one another!!!] 

She then ran after the other raptors, crowing triumphantly. [The captains got maaaated!!~ Leaders Rex and Rem maaaaaated!!!~]

The room was dead silent, the distant sound of excited raptors echoing down the hall.

"… Well that was exciting." Rem then burst into flustered laughter, burying his face in his hands. "Goodness, the entire Rexcelsior is gonna know now…!!" 

Rex, who had stood frozen in the doorway staring after Ripley, finally shook himself free of his stupor. He slowly turned away and walked back to Rem, metaphorical tail between his legs.

Rem pat Rex's arm gently as he sat beside him, earning a sheepish smile. 

"Guess it… really is official now."

Rem leaned over and kissed Rex's cheek, still smiling.

"Actually… You know what? I think she's right. It really is about time."


End file.
